Crazy Perfect
by RJ-Hodgins
Summary: What's Valentine's Day without some sexy time? Baby or not Callie and Arizona are determined to make some time for the good stuff.


AN:Repost.

Written with Walking_Weapon.

* * *

Callie sighs as she trudges down the hall towards her apartment, desperate for her day to be done. She's had the shift from hell, with pretty much every idiot intern being on her service and she didn't even have any good surgeries to balance it out. In fact, she's spent most of her day in the pit dealing with minor injuries on whiny patients. Oh, and it was Valentine's Day which she clearly hasn't been able to spend with the woman she loves. So ya, basically her day has sucked. Hard core.

For her part Arizona had had the day off and had used it to plan a perfect dinner, cooking it herself. She didn't really have the passion for cooking like Callie did, but she did have the skills. She turned all the lights off and candles lit to provide some light. But about an hour before Callie was due home Mark called because Lily wouldn't stop crying. So now she was lying down on the couch with Lily to try and calm her down while fighting off sleep. Valentine's Day or not, her body knew better than to pass up a few quite minutes to steal sleep. As a surgeon it was an instinct she'd built up and being a new mom had only honed it further.

Home sweet home Callie smiles to herself as she jams her key in the lock and swings the apartment door wide. What she sees is far from what she expected though and it stops her in her tracks. Candles, dinner, roses, they all register, but what really catches her attention is the woman she loves lying passed out on the couch with their daughter on her chest. Quietly she closes the door and disposes of her coat, bag and shoes before padding over to the couch. Pausing by Arizona's head she looks down lovingly at the two most perfect people in her life.

Feeling eyes on her Arizona stirs from her light sleep, slowly opening her eyes she looks up to see the woman that gave her the best Christmas present ever. This isn't the life she would have chosen for herself, far from it. Even after she changed her mind about wanting kids and started to warm up to the idea of having tiny humans with Callie this still isn't the life she would have picked. But would haves and might haves aside, this is her life, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"I lay down to get Lily, I must have fallen asleep." Arizona murmurs, her voice was thick with sleep.

"It was the perfect thing to come home to." Callie says softly, kneeling down beside the couch and kissing Arizona gently. Arizona kisses Callie back, her hand protectively on Lily's back. "Mark couldn't settle her down so he had to call me." She mutters, kissing the top of Lily's head.

"Well he is an amateur." Callie teases. "Want me to go put her down?" She offers, anxious to hold her baby girl. As exhausting as being a mom is, and as glad as she is to be back at work and cutting again, she still misses her little girl like crazy when she has to work.

"I think she might need to be fed. She didn't want to take a bottle though. But then again if I had the choice between rubber and you, I'd pick you too." Arizona said with a shy smile.

"Don't I know it." Callie chuckles softly, blushing a bit. Gently prying Lily off of Arizona's chest she cradles her close as Arizona shifts so she can sit down. "Hey baby girl. I missed you." She coos softly, nuzzling Lilly's cheek.

Lily yawns wide before opening her brown eyes, looking for all the world like a perfect copy of Callie as a baby. The only physical feature she inherited from Mark was his hair line. As Callie shifts her closer she squirms and puts her hand on Callie's breast, ready for a snack.

"Yep, someone's hungry." Callie chuckles, grateful she's still wearing her scrubs so that it's easy to maneuver and free one of her breasts. "I'd ask what you did today, but I think I can guess." She smiles over at Arizona once Lilly's busy sucking away.

"I took Lily and went to the market and got things to make dinner, even got that grape juice stuff that tastes like wine. Then Mark picked up Lily and I went to the gym to work out for an hour before coming home and cooking and getting changed. I was just finished getting ready when Mark brought Lily over." Arizona says, resting her head against Callie's shoulder, she loves watching Lily eat, and not just because she gets to stare at Callie's breasts. "How was your day?" She asks softly, resting a hand on Callie's knee.

"Ug." Callie grunts, succinctly summing up her work day in that one guttural syllable. "Idiot interns, whining patients, no good surgeries, and Bailey was away today so the board was a mess." She huffs in irritation as she thinks over her shift.

"Well after she eats we can put Tiger Lily down and have dinner. Then maybe take a hot bath together and then make a little loving in bed?" Arizona suggests, running her hand along Callie's leg, up and down from mid thigh to knee and back again.

"That's the best offer I've had all day." Callie moans softly, turning her head to steal a kiss. Arizona kisses Callie softly, getting lost in the moment until Lily grabs her hair and pulls sharply.

"Lily ow. No no, honey we don't pull Mommy's hair." She chastises gently.

"Well I get to sometimes, but she doesn't need to know that." Callie smirks, reaching over to free Arizona's hair from Lilly's grasp. "Ok munchkin I think you're full." She says, covering her self back up and resting Lilly over her shoulder so she can burp her.

"You go change, or wash your hands, or whatever you need and I'll put Tiger Lily down." Arizona says, her cheeks glow in the dark red from Callie's hair puling comment as she stands and takes Lily into her arms.

"Alright." Callie chuckles, already half way out of her scrub top as she shuffles off down the hallway. After quickly changing into PJ's she makes her way to Lilly's room, finding her already happily snoring in her crib, and says good night before heading back to the living room in search of Arizona.

"This is my first time making this so be nice." Arizona says as she pulls the already dished out plate from the over and uncovers them, setting them on the table before pouring them each a drink. She'd made Callie's favorite dinner, a Cuban dish she'd had to look up online since she hadn't made it before, but had faith in her skills.

"I had the day from hell and came home to you, Lilly, and home cooked food. Trust me you're golden." Callie smiles as she takes a seat, gratefully digging in to the food. Dinner is amazing, not that Callie's surprised, and light conversation flows easily between them as they eat. Day from hell quickly forgotten she relaxes into the comfort of sharing a meal with the woman she loved. Both are more than ready for a hot bath together though so the meal moves rather quickly. After they're done they clean up together, moving in a well-worn pattern. Every night they could they tried to make dinner together and clean up just as a way to keep connected in spite of their crazy schedules.

"Ready for a bath?" Arizona asks when they're done, holding her hand out.

"So ready." Callie sighs, taking Arizona's hand and letting her lead her to the bathroom.

Arizona gets the bath water ready first, adding a bit of lavender oil to the water before adding bubble bath. Nothing made for a better ending to the day than a hot bath, especially one shared with Callie. Bath water taken care of she turns to Callie, raising her arms a little in indication for Callie to take her top off.

Callie smiles softly, feeling all of the days tension remaining fade away just from being around Arizona and sharing such a simple act. Reaching out she carefully removes Arizona's shirt and bra before dropping her hands to the blonde's belt.

Arizona licks her lips as her girlfriend works to undress her. This was something they had done just about all their relationship. If they were going to take a shower or bath together they would take the time to undress each other. Neither of them had really suggested it and they'd never talked about it, it just…was.

As she makes quick work of Arizona's belt, jeans and underwear she smiles to herself contentedly. She loves that they do this, take the time like this to just…be and to connect. She's always relished moments like this but they've become even more important now.

"I missed you today." She sighs as she slips Arizona's panties down her legs.

"I missed you today too." Arizona says softly, blushing a little bit as she steps out of her panties. Smiling at her lover she starts to undress Callie by slowly taking her shirt off, smirking a little when she see that Callie is sans bar.

"Seemed a little pointless after feeding Lilly." Callie mutters, shrugging as she blushes a little.

"Of course." Arizona agrees, her eyes twinkling as she pulls Callie's pajamas and underwear down her legs. As she slides Callie's boy shorts down her legs she stops and places a kiss on her ankle, over a tattoo of a lily flower. She doesn't miss the small sighs that Callie lets out so she kisses it again before getting to her feet.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Callie asks, gesturing towards the tub. Some days it's more of a fight than others as to who holds and who gets held, but usually they're pretty in sink.

"Big spoon." Arizona says, giving a look over at Callie to make sure she isn't going to have to fight for it.

"Yes ma'am." Callie chuckles, helping Arizona into the tub before climbing in after her. She smiles as Arizona wraps her arms around her and rests her shin on her shoulder. The water's warm, her body is pressed against Arizona's and their little girl is sound asleep.

"I could not ask for more than this moment with you." Arizona says softly, holding Callie a little tighter.

"It is pretty perfect." Callie sighs, melting into Arizona's arms. "Awesome even." She murmurs, turning her head to the side and capturing Arizona's lips in a slow kiss. She moans into the kiss when Arizona's hand moves from Callie's knee to her inner thigh.

"Close your eyes and face forward." Arizona orders in a whisper, shifting her hand up and entering Callie with two fingers, making sure to hook them forward and get that sweet spot. "I want to make you forget all about anything but us."

"Ah…oh god…" Callie whimpers, gasping Arizona's fingers slip deeper inside. Turning forward again she slumps back against Arizona as a thumb swipes briefly over her clit. Her heart is racing and her breathing is already ragged, things that have never happened this fast except with the woman who's arms she's in right now.

Arizona kisses Callie's shoulder as her hand works. She wants to make Callie rise and fall fast before they get out of the water and go to the bedroom. Sometimes a little dirty sex is the best foreplay if she does say so herself. She works her hand in and out of Callie, her thumb stroking her clit now and then, just enough to build her orgasm quickly.

"Oh…Oh god…" Callie cries, gasping once before her breath catches in her chest and her body trembles violently.

"That's my girl." Arizona murmurs as she lets Callie ride her hand as her orgasm takes over. "Let go." She whispers into Callie's skin, placing open mouth kisses over Callie's neck and shoulders. She slows her hand as she feels Callie's body start to relax and come down from it's high.

"Fuck I love what your hands can do." Callie moans softly as Arizona pulls her fingers free.

"I do have the best surgical hands in the western US." Arizona smirks a little bit, she loves her awesomely dexterous hands.

"Mine aren't too shabby either. What do you say we go give 'em a spin?" Callie asks huskily, standing from the tub and letting the water pour down her body.

"Yeah, I think that could work." Arizona mutters, looking up and licking her lips at the view of Callie's delicious body. Standing she steps out of the tub and grabs a towel before slowly drying Callie off, taking her time to drag the towel over every inch of Callie's skin.

Snatching the towel from Arizona's hands the second she's done Callie starts to dry her lover off. Deciding that turn about is fair play she places lingering kisses on whatever patch of skin she can as she works. Tossing the towel aside when she's finished she scoops Arizona into her arms, throws her over her shoulder and heads for bed.

Arizona laughs deeply at Callie's antics, reaching down and giving Callie's ass a swift whack. She giggles as she bounces on the bed when Callie drops her on it.

"You love doing that don't you?" Arizona chuckles, shaking her head as she looks up at Callie.

"I do. I missed doing it when I was pregnant." Callie grins as she flops down next to Arizona.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to sign some papers to make us domestic partners?" Arizona asks softly, turning on her side to face the woman that she's had to go through hell to end up with. Lifting her hand she strokes her lover's cheek softly, watching carefully to gauge her reaction. "I know that you want to just wait until we get marriage rights, but now that Lily's here I feel unprotected."

"You know I would never keep Lilly from you, no matter what. If god forbid something happened between us you would still be her mother." Callie says, looking Arizona deeply in the eye. She understands the blonde's fears, in fact it's something she's talked over with Mark once, making him swear on Lilly's life that if anything happened to her he wouldn't keep Lilly away from Arizona.

"I know you and Mark wouldn't do keep Lilly from me. I trust both of you when you say that." Arizona assures her. She knows that even if her and Mark fight over some things that he wouldn't keep her from Lily. "But the state of Washington doesn't see it the way we do. I want government protection for us and Lily. Just in case."

"Ok then, if it'll make you feel batter we can file the papers." Callie agrees after studying Arizona's earnest expression for a few minutes. Lifting Arizona's hand to her lips she kissing it gently. Really how is she going to say no to Arizona wanting to protect Lilly?

"Thank you." Arizona smiles, kissing Callie a moment before guiding one of Callie's hands to her inner thigh. "I think it's time for dessert Dr. Torres." She says, giving Callie a smoldering look.

"Good thing I have a sweet tooth then." Callie smirks, running a finger teasingly through Arizona's folds before bringing it to her lips and sucking it clean. "Mmm…perfect." She moans, quickly moving down and settling between Arizona's thighs.

Arizona grips the sheets to keep from clawing at Callie's hair and pulling. She shivers when Callie drives her fingers into her, her back arching as he body accepts the welcome intrusion. She might love her hands, but Callie's deserved to be worshiped.

"You taste amazing…and you feel…so…perfect." Callie mutters as she works, worshipping every inch of Arizona's dripping core. She smirks when she feels Arizona's hand in her hair not so subtly urging her to get on with it. She wondered how long she'd get away with being a tease. Taking Arizona's clit firmly in her mouth she sucks gently, flicking it with her tongue just so. Meanwhile she keeps her hand thrusting steadily, curling her fingers to hit just the right spot.

Arizona knows if she screams like she wants to that she'll wake up Lily which would be a really, really bad thing. Like epically. Nothing is worse than dealing with a cranky baby in a post orgasmic haze. Grabbing a pillow with the hand that isn't trying to scalp Callie she puts it over her face just as a guttural scream signals her orgasm.

Callie whimpers a bit as Arizona's grip in her hair tightens, but that combined with the muffled echo of Arizona screaming her name as her walls clench around her fingers is just about the sexiest thing she's ever experienced. Or at least the sexiest in the last…mmm…three weeks or so. Gasping she moves up Arizona's body a bit and rests her chin on the blonde's stomach once the grip on her head loosens enough to let her move.

"Hey you." Arizona whispers after slowly removing the pillow from her face. Using the hand that was tangled in Callie's hair she strokes her lover's cheek, smiling down at her lovingly.

"Hey." Callie whispers back, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment under Arizona's gentle caress. "Good call with the pillow." She smirks.

"I didn't want to get up in 45 seconds with Lily. Kinda just want to hang out in bed with my super hot girlfriend." Arizona grins, tugging Callie up and giving her a lazy but appreciative kiss.

"Mmm…like I said, good call. 'Cause that plan sounds like an awesome one." Callie smiles as she snuggles up to Arizona.

"I love you, you know that right?" Arizona whispers, her eyes the color of the ocean at dawn.

"You do?" Callie whispers softly, thinking back to first time they shared words similar to this. Its cheesy and corny and totally not her style…except it's Valentine's Day and she's lying with the woman she loves. She figures she gets to be a little sentimental.

"I do." Arizona whispers back, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck. She knows that Callie being corny like this is totally not badass but she loves it. Badass Callie is awesome but corny, romantic, sweet Callie is her favorite because she knows she's the only one who gets to see that.

"I love you too." Callie murmurs softly, shifting impossibly closer and leaning in for a soft and tender kiss full of all the things a kiss like it should be. Her life is messed up and unconventional and just downright crazy most of the time, but somehow it all works. She has the love of an amazing woman and a perfect little girl, and somehow parenting with three people is working. Her life is crazy, but it's crazy it a perfect way.


End file.
